Caro Diario
by Eshtar
Summary: Storia yaoi (come sempre^^); una nostra conoscenza sfoga nel suo diario le sue avventure... come andrà a finire?


Titolo: "Caro diario"

Anime/manga: Slam Dunk (of corse! ^^)

Rating: mmmh… è Yaoi, ma non ci sono scene di sesso descritte nei dettagli… ma non è nemmeno PG… fate voi! ^^;;;;;

Pairing: c'è Hanamichi, Hisashi, Kaede e Akira… come si conclude? Leggete per scoprirlo! ^^

Disclaimer: tutti i diritti vanno al sommo Maestro Inoue e a tutti gli altri aventi diritto. Io non guadagno nulla a scrivere la fic, tolto il divertimento personale!

Capitolo autoconclusivo

13/09/xxxx

E' da così poco tempo che io e lui stiamo insieme... eppure ha già riempito la mia vita. Questo mi spaventa... Le prime volte che lo vedevo mi dava letteralmente sui nervi... lo trovavo insopportabile! Poi poco a poco qualcosa è cambiato.... ma non riuscivo a capire cosa fosse quello che sentivo dentro di me; poi, standogli vicino, sono cambiato. Ho iniziato anche a tenere un diario! So che se glielo dicessi, non mi prenderebbe in giro, ma di certo vorrebbe leggere quello che scrivo! Fossi matto! ^_^

Ai shiteru...

18/09/xxxx

In questi giorni gli allenamenti si sono fatti molto duri; il Gori ci sta spremendo ben bene. Ma va bene così, finché sto insieme a lui! Chissà quando mi sono reso conto di essere attratto anche fisicamente da lui?... Mi sono accorto che avevamo legato in modo particolare dopo un paio di mesi; un pessimista e un inguaribile ottimista, che coppia! Sembra la cosa più assurda che potesse succedere o forse no... insomma, mi ha già dimostrato di sapermi capire e so anche di potermi fidare. Io dare FIDUCIA a qualcuno... se un tizio un giorno mi avesse profetizzato tutto ciò... lo avrei preso a calci! Durante gli allenamenti abbiamo iniziato a parlare un po' di più; le cose che subito mi davano sui nervi iniziavano a farmi ridere, a rendermi allegro. Poi, una sera che non sapevamo cosa fare, abbiamo deciso di andare a bere qualcosa fuori di soli... E' andata a finire che ci vedevamo tutte le sere, andando a mangiare da qualche parte dopo gli allenamenti... E così ho potuto scoprire che non era nemmeno lui ciò che appariva. Oh sì, è sempre lo stesso casinista pieno di energia, ma non è la zucca vuota che fa sembrare di essere. Gli ho chiesto perchè; insomma, sentirsi dare dell'idiota quando non lo si è mi sembra sciocco.. Dice che preferisce così, perché in fondo alla gente serve dell'ottimismo, non certo uno che sta a rimurginare tutto il tempo... Più di una volta gli ho sentito fare dei discorsi veramente profondi, che credo che pochi ragazzi di 16 anni facciano.. ma lui non è come gli altri, lui è MEGLIO... ed è mio! Vado a dormire, che sono stanchissimo....

29/09/xxxx

OGGI E' STATO IL GIORNO + BELLO DELLA MIA VITA! Lo abbiamo fatto, siamo andati fino in fondo! ^______^ Non credevo potesse essere così bello! In passato, che ancora odio dover ricordare, l'ho fatto diverse volte con delle ragazze, di cui non  mi importava nulla. Mi rimprovera aspramente quando parlo con disgusto di me circa ciò che ho fatto nei due anni passati; dice che ognuno fa le sue esperienze (spesso brutte) e i suoi errori, e che l'importante è imparare, che rinnegare è sbagliato. Mi fa sentire sollevato parlarne con lui, mi fa sentire speciale. Tornando alla cosa + importante... ora so per certo che non potrò mai + separarmi da lui. Quando l'ho sentito dentro di me... All'inizio ho sentito dolore, ma lui è stato delicatissimo; nessuno penserebbe che uno come lui possa essere dotato di tanta dolcezza e sono orgoglioso di saperlo solo io. E ho anche scoperto che era totalmente vergine, e che quindi sono il primo in assoluto. Primo bacio. Il primo a far l'amore con lui.. E poi poterlo possedere a mia volta... è stato come avere in mano il sole, la terra, il mare, il cielo, l'intero firmamento! Ehi, da quand'è che sono diventato così sdolcinato?!?! Penso che sia sempre merito suo....

05/10/xxxx

Ho conosciuto sua madre... in un modo non molto "consono", dato che ci ha beccati mentre lo stavamo facendo... Non mi sono mai vergognato così tanto! Anche lui è diventato completamente rosso, superando la tonalità dei suoi capelli; adoro accarezzarglieli, soprattutto ora che li ha corti, sono morbidissimi! ^__^ La reazione di sua madre è stata a dir poco sconvolgente; prima ha fatto una faccia sorpresa, poi ha sorriso e ha detto: bravo Hanamichi, hai fatto proprio un'ottima scelta. Ora vado a fare la spesa... Spero che il tuo ragazzo resti per cena! e se n'è andata! Il fatto è che ci ha pure visto mentre era lui quello "passivo"... forse Hana chan avrebbe preferito essere lui a dominare mentre ci beccava.... glielo chiederò uno di questi giorni.

10/10/xxxx

Gliel'ho chiesto e mi sono beccato un pugno in testa come risposta. Dice che non si vergogna affatto di essere stato visto mentre si faceva dominare da me, perchè mi ama e quindi è del tutto indifferente il ruolo. Ho toccato il cielo con un dito! Tra l'altro a scuola stiamo migliorando entrambi; quando siamo insieme ora riusciamo anche a studiare! Anche questa è stata una sua idea, non vuole che siamo una coppia che fa solo "quello" e basta, ma che ci comportiamo come tutte le coppie di questo mondo. Ma noi non siamo come gli altri... noi siamo speciali. E non perché siamo due maschi, ma perchè il nostro amore è unico e sincero. Mi hai aiutato a migliorare, ad uscire da un giro pessimo... Prima il basket, poi lui. Non ho mai sperato tanto...

17/10/xxxx

Rischio di essere espulso dalla squadra di basket e questo è il problema che mi tocca di meno. Quello principale è un'altro: RUKAWA KAEDE. Che in palestra è praticamente saltato addosso ad Hana chan e l'ha BACIATO davanti a tutti! E il mio amato rossino cosa ha fatto?? N - I - E - N - T - E! Allora ho pensato io ad aggiustare le cose... e a rifare il bel visino del kitsune, gonfiandolo come pochi. BASTARDO!!!! Ora per colpa sua rischio di perdere sia il basket che Hanamichi! Perché mi sono fidato? Perché non sono rimasto per strada?

21/10/xxxx

Il sensei Anzai ha deciso di non espellermi dalla squadra, anche se non potrò giocare una partita ufficiale per almeno un po' di tempo.... Hana evita sia me che Rukawa; credo proprio che domani parlerò con quel bastardo...

22/10/xxxx

Lo ammazzo! Lo anniento! Gli spezzo tutte le ossa, lo castro, lo prendo a martellate, lo passo nel tritacarne, io, io... GRRRRRRRRRR! Ci ho parlato con il kitsune, oh sì... Mi ha praticamente detto che anche lui è innamorato di Hanamichi e che intende portarmelo via... NON LO ACCETTO! E' stata una faticaccia boia far capire al rossino del mio cuore che amare una persona dello stesso sesso non è un reato penale e che la morale può pure andare a farsi benedire perché ciò che conta sono i SENTIMENTI, soprattutto se sinceri come quelli che proviamo l'uno per l'altro... Ma allora perché mi evita? Che non mi ami +? Che gli interessi Rukawa? Oppure è solo confuso? O forse l'ha deluso la mia reazione? Sto impazzendo.... 

24/10/xxxx

Andare agli allenamenti è sempre + una tortura... Ora che io e quel bradipo surgelato siamo in competizione, non facciamo che strusciarci addosso a lui (con reazioni evidenti in entrambi...) e il Gori non fa che prenderci a pugni in testa... Ovviamente non tocca *lui*, che ultimamente è diventato remissivo (o troppo confuso per fare qualisasi cosa?) e non da + problemi. Lo sogno ad occhi aperti, lo sogno di notte, non faccio che pensare a lui... qualcuno mi aiuti!

02/11/xxxx ---- notte-mattina presto

Forse ho una speranza! FORSE TORNIAMO INSIEMEEEE! E tutto grazie a Megane kun! Adesso mi calmo e scrivo tutto... allora... Ora sono le 3.40 di notte, e sono appena tornato a casa da un'uscita di gruppo. C'eravamo tutti; la squadra di basket, la ragazza di Kogure (non sapevo ne avesse una!), l'armata Sakuragi, la sorella del Gori + amiche e pure le pazze del fan club di quel figlio di buonadonna di Rukawa! (ma perché non lo rapiscono e lo rinchiudono da qualche parte per sempre?!?!) Siamo andati a mangiare qualcosa in paninoteca; neanche a dirlo io ero seduto alla dx di Hana chan e Rukawa (grrr) alla sua sx; gli amici del MIO rossino erano di fronte a lui (e lo sfottevano in continuazione, Mito escluso...) Non sto a raccontare tutte le frecciatine tra me e LO stronzo; ci mancava solo che ci tirassimo addosso i coltelli! Ad un certo punto ci ho pure pensato seriamente, ma rischiavo di beccare l'oggetto dei miei desideri, quindi mi sono trattenuto. Dopo siamo usciti a fare quattro passi e sia io che quell'altro gli stavamo alle costole, almeno finché non si sono avvicinati Kogure e la sua tipa, che lo hanno trascinato in coda al gruppo e hanno iniziato a parlare tra loro fitto fitto... Miyagi ha tentato di attenuare la tensione che c'era tra me e il frigorifero ambulante, e contemporaneamente ci ha impedito di avvicinarci a *lui*, che tra l'altro era ancora + figo del solito... Non indossava nulla di particolare, però... Aveva messo una giacca di pelle scamosciata nera, una camicia bianca e jeans (attillati.. *_*) neri... tenere le mani a posto è stata un'impresa.. Fatto sta che mentre ci stavamo salutando tutti, Hana ha chiamato me e Rukawa da parte e ci ha detto che domani ci avrebbe dato una risposta, perché non voleva che stessimo ad aspettarlo in eterno e litigassimo tra di noi.. pensa che ci ha pure chiesto scusa! O_o! Incredibile, no? Domani.. domani... cioè oggi pomeriggio... dopo gli allenamenti... NON VEDO L'ORA! Cercherò di dormire un paio di orette; Hana chan ti amo!

02/11/xxxx --- sera

Voglio morire. Ha rifiutato ENTRAMBI. Dice che non sa decidersi, e che quindi la cosa migliore per noi due (me e Rukawa) è di andarsi a cercare uno meno stronzo di lui... Forse è vero... ma no, non lo è! Fosse stato stronzo ne avrebbe approfittato, no? E invece ha preferito dire no ad entrambi per rispetto nei nostri confronti! Se mai fosse possibile, direi che ora lo amo anche + di prima... 

16/11/xxxx

Stava riniziando ad andare quasi tutto bene. Ovviamente il secchio d'acqua ghiacciata doveva arrivare da qualche parte.. sì, dal Ryonan. Mi spiego; ultimamente eravamo tornati almeno a parlarci; avevo capito che se volevo tornare con lui dovevo fargli capire COSA aveva perso e poteva riavere. Altrettanto faceva la kitsune, che continua con gli strusciamenti, gli sguardi a volte dolci e a volte provocanti e le frasi bisbigliate all'orecchio (non so cosa darei per sapere che cazzo gli dice! è_é). Dopo gli allenamenti difficilmente ci vedevamo fuori, ad ogni modo mai da soli, ma sempre con tutti gli altri. Fatto sta che negli ultimi tempi Hana usciva sempre di corsa dopo gli allenamenti. Ora so perché. SI INCONTRAVA CON SENDO, che oggi ha pensato bene di venirlo a prendere fuori dalla palestra! Quando lo abbiamo visto ci sono cadute le mascelle al suolo... Quella faccia da schiaffi che, con quello stupido sorrisetto che si ritrova, ci guarda e ci dice: "Hana chan è ancora negli spogliatoi? Sono venuto a prenderlo...". Miyagi allora gli ha chiesto il perché, e quello che ha risposto? "Be', è da un po' che ci frequentiamo ormai". Lo avrei ammazzato e ho visto che anche l'autocontrollo di Rukawa dava segni di cedimento... Anche Ayako deve averlo notato e, cercando di correre ai ripari, non ha che peggiorato la situazione. Infatti gli ha chiesto se si vedevano per allenarsi insieme, sperando ovviamente in una risposta positiva, e invece QUELLO ha detto: "No, non mi vedo con lui per quello. Giochiamo anche insieme, certo, ma mi piace la sua compagnia in un altro senso". Quando Hana è arrivato e lo ha visto... è diventato viola. Ha salutato tutti e poi lo ha preso per MANO e lo ha trascinato via... appena in tempo, dato che sia io che il kitsune stavamo per saltargli alla gola dopo l'ultima sparata!

19/11/xxxx

Ho parlato con Rukawa. Ci siamo incontrati per caso nel cortile della scuola e sai come ha attaccato bottone? "Anche io ho fatto l'amore con lui". CAZZO, grazie! A quanto pare, dopo il famoso bacio che gli ha dato davanti a tutta la squadra, lo ha seguito a casa e lì... ci hanno dato dentro, insomma. Nello stesso letto in cui l'ha fatto con ME. E dove forse ora porta Sendo... Sto male, non è vero che il tempo guarisce tutte le ferite. Forse anche a causa del fatto che me lo vedo continuamente davanti, sia in palestra che negli spogliatoi, nudo... che splendida visione... BASTA! NON CI DEVO + PENSARE! NON MI MERITA!!!!!

26/11/xxxx

Ho pensato che fare una passeggiata nel parco fosse la cosa migliore per distrarmi. Insomma, stare chiuso in casa a piangermi addosso stava diventando monotono... Niente di + sbagliato, era meglio che mi barricassi in casa mia, almeno mi sarei evitato la visione di Hana e Sendo che si baciavano appassionatamente sotto lo sguardo di tutti, seduti su una panchina! Ma sono stato pure bastardo... ovvio, sto tornando ad essere sempre un po' di + il vecchio Mitsui... e per farla pagare al volpino, l'ho chiamato da una cabina dicendogli di venire al parco perché dovevo parlargli di una cosa molto importante, e poi gli ho fatto assistere alla scena... La rabbia e il dolore che esprimevano i suoi occhi mi hanno fatto stare meglio. Perché? Boh, non volevo essere l'unico a staci da cani, tutto qui. Hana chan ha tirato fuori il mio lato migliore, ma ora che non è più al mio fianco sto peggiorando nuovamente...

02/12/xxxx

Sono parecchi giorni che non viene + in palestra... che fine ha fatto?!?! Nessuno ne sa niente, nemmeno Mito (o almeno questo è quello che dice...).

05/12/xxxx

Oggi mi sono messo a piangere ma non me ne vergogno, perchè piangevamo tutti. Hana è tornato. Il Gori stava per menarlo quando ha visto il suo sguardo... spento, triste... vuoto. Gli ha chiesto cosa fosse successo e ora so perché usciva con Sendo. Non per amore, non credo che provasse nei suoi confronti altro che amicizia e stima, ma perché quest'ultimo era malato gravemente... è morto 2 giorni fa. E dato che era innamorato perso di Hana, lui gli ha fatto questo ultimo regalo, gli ha fatto trascorrere il suo ultimo periodo di vita con lui, rendendolo felice. Odiavo Sendo perchè aveva il ragazzo che amo, ma mai avrei pensato una cosa simile. Ho pianto perchè mi dispiaceva ma anche per il senso di colpa di aver pensato così male di lui... Ora Hana è giù come mai prima d'ora e non vuole essere consolato... è così distante nonostante la vicinanza fisica... 

12/12/xxxx

Natale si avvicina... E' un periodo bellissimo se hai qualcuno che ami, ma tremendo se colui che ami non è con te e forse non ti contraccambia +. Da quando è morto Sendo Hana è cambiato; ha perso la sua energia e nei suoi occhi non c'è + quella luce... bella, intensa, viva. Io e Rukawa abbiamo fatto un accordo; niente colpi bassi e neanche liti. Inoltre non dobbiamo opprimerlo troppo in questo periodo; se è triste per noi, lui di certo non è messo meglio. Uff... che devo fare? Io potrei renderlo felice, se mai mi desse una possibilità! 

14/04/xxxx (+1)

E' tantissimo che non scrivo +, ma sono successe 1000 cose in questo periodo... 

Io e Hana stiamo insieme; ci siamo riuniti il 24 dicembre... mai avuto un regalo di Natale + bello di questo! Rukawa? Be', lui è partito per l'America ad inizio gennaio; ha ricevuto un'offerta da una squadra di basket, non ricordo + quale. Quando ha saputo di me e Hana si è messo a piangere e il mio koibito lo ha abbracciato; ho temuto il peggio, pensavo stesse di nuovo per crollare tutto, quando gli ha detto che è onorato dei sentimenti che Rukawa prova per lui, e che gli è molto affezionato, ma che IO sono il ragazzo che ama. Ho visto il kitsune sorridere e ho capito perchè Hana quella volta ha "ceduto" alle sue avance... in effetti è proprio bello... ma mai quanto il MIO rossino (mio mio mio! non smetterei mai di dirlo.... ^^). Ora stiamo insieme stabilmente, anzi conviviamo; lui ha trovato un lavoro part time, anche se non ce n'è bisogno dato che i miei ci hanno regalato la casa e sua madre pensa alle altre spese, ma lui dice che non vuole pesare troppo sui nostri famigliari... 

Abbiamo appena finito di fare l'amore e lui è crollato addormentato; tra scuola, lavoro, allenamenti e... be', me (^__^) è parecchio stanco, ma dice di essere felice. Da oggi non terrò + un diario; non ho motivo di farlo, dato che io e il mio ragazzo parliamo apertamente di tutto, senza nasconderci l'un l'altro più nulla... Ne abbiamo dovute affrontare tante e molti altri problemi ci attendono, lo so. L'ipocrisia e il perbenismo di questa società bigotta, il futuro insieme, il fare le scelte giuste... ma ce la faremo. Insieme supereremo tutto. Un pessimista e un inguaribile ottimista. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto... Ma le storie più belle, sono proprio le meno attese, no? 

Hisashi Mitsui


End file.
